


thunderstorm love

by alderations



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Frottage, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderations/pseuds/alderations
Summary: When the dragon has a headache, it begins to storm. And when it storms, it thunders. And when it thunders, the dragon's head hurts.Hanzo refuses to consider the consequences of this cycle.





	thunderstorm love

Even though the blinds were pulled shut, lightning illuminated the room, followed by another rolling crush of thunder. Hanzo, sheltered by about six blankets and a serape, rolled over and grumbled through his whiskers as the sound only grew, somehow in tandem with his growling. He clawed at his face and struggled to bury his eyes in the blankets, even though he was already layers deep, then stopped when the door to his room slid open.

 

“Hanzo, sweetheart, this is just a vicious cycle.”

 

Rather than trying to actually articulate himself, Hanzo stuck his snout out from his blanket nest and hissed at Jesse. Sure, he could probably stop the thunder if he really tried, but it  _ hurt.  _ That was all he could think about, especially since his body didn’t want to stay human and his head was splitting in several directions. Usually he could sustain a massive, monstrous dragon form, but when most of his energy was going into  _ not exploding, _ he was only human-sized. Just… covered in scales, and feathers, and squirming with misery.

 

He hissed louder when Jesse approached the bed, but Jesse knew that there was no real threat behind the sound and thus remained unfazed. “So there’s my blue serape,” he chuckled, tucking the fabric closer around Hanzo’s tail. “Can you talk to me?”

 

“No,” Hanzo grouched in his most convincing scary-murder-dragon voice.

 

“Now that’s just dishonest, darlin’.”

 

“Don’t care.”

 

A higher thunderclap shook the room, covering Jesse’s soft footsteps. “Scooch over, honey,” he said when Hanzo only glared at him from within his blanket nest. Once Jesse managed to squeeze himself onto the edge of the bed, pressed leg-to-noodly-body with Hanzo, the dragon felt himself relaxing unconsciously. Just a bit. Not that he’d admit it to Jesse.

 

The blankets shifted over him, until Jesse’s cool metal hand pressed between the plumes of his mane to massage the back of his head. “Migraine?” he asked, more serious than usual, though his voice was still thick with affection.

 

Hanzo nodded in response, and also to drag his head closer to Jesse’s comforting hand. The metal on his scales felt amazing, to his surprise. “Head hurts,” growled Hanzo. “Can’t see.”

 

“I know, sweet thing. But I can’t imagine this storm is doin’ you any good.”

 

He would’ve rolled his eyes, if it wouldn’t hurt so bad. “Mind your own business.”

 

“You’re my partner and, thus, my business. An’ your whole untouchable storm god thing kinda falls apart when you just sit around makin’ your own headaches worse.”

 

“‘M not a god. Just dragon.”

 

Jesse moved his hand down to pinch gently at the nape of Hanzo’s neck. “Uh huh. Have you taken some pain meds?”

 

“Of course I have,” snapped Hanzo, only to curl back in on himself in guilt. “Sorry. I do not want to take my pain out on you.”

 

The blankets moved again, until Jesse was lying down next to him in the makeshift nest, safe from the cold air of the safehouse. “It’s alright. I know it’s not easy to think, much less use your words.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

Jesse’s metal hand stayed at the back of his neck, rubbing smoothly through his feathers, while his flesh hand stroked down Hanzo’s side and kneaded at his sinewy body. The first few times that Hanzo had transformed in front of him, Jesse hadn’t really known what to do with himself, but by now he knew all the spots between Hanzo’s feathers where he got itchy, how to keep from rubbing his scales the wrong way, and how to avoid getting an antler in the eye. After a minute or two, Hanzo found himself struggling to nestle closer to Jesse, as if his gentle affection were enough to stop a literal thunderstorm of a migraine.

 

“You are the most dramatic damn reptile I ever did meet,” Jesse muttered when Hanzo shoved his snout into Jesse’s chest to demand, somehow, more of his attention.

 

“Rude.”

 

At least the thunder was starting to subside, even though rain still beat frantically against the window and Hanzo rolled around restlessly under the blankets. Eventually, he ended up lying mostly on top of Jesse with his golden antlers bracketing Jesse’s nervous face. “Please don’t stab me, honey,” he pled.

 

Hanzo huffed into the hollow of his neck. “I wouldn’t.”

 

When Jesse let his metal hand trail away from Hanzo’s head, and Hanzo didn’t protest, they relaxed together into the newfound stillness, Jesse’s arms wrapped tight around Hanzo’s body. “I don’t know how else to help you, Han, but it seems like you’re chillin’ out a bit.” He only got a grunt in response. “You’re alright with me stayin’ here all night?”

 

“If you don’t, I may be liable to claw you.”

 

Jesse snorted. “Noted.” On top of him, Hanzo shifted a bit, then again, as if he couldn’t get comfortable even using all of Jesse as a pillow. Then Jesse felt something nudge his thigh, and Hanzo squirmed again, and Jesse tried not to laugh. “Is that what I think that is?”

 

“Jesse…” he whined. Who knew a dragon could be so petulant?

 

“Do y’need some help with that, Hanzo?” Jesse’s voice dropped half an octave.

 

Another moment of quiet, and then Hanzo rubbed up against his thigh again and sighed. The sound sparked right to Jesse’s gut. “Y’know, I think I heard somethin’ about headaches once. Headaches and, y’know, orgasms.”

 

The dragon tipped his head up to glare at Jesse, only to wince in pain and burrow back into Jesse’s chest. His claws had moved at some point to catch in the fabric of Jesse’s sweatpants, and Jesse parted his legs, easy as breathing, to let Hanzo settle between them.

 

As soon as their hips met, Hanzo started to grind lazily against Jesse’s crotch, huffing steamy breaths into Jesse’s shirt. In the back of his mind, Jesse realized that his pants were going to be  _ soaked  _ by the time they were done, though at least when Hanzo was a dragon he’d take most of the blame for it. The dragon’s unusual hardness was rubbing him in all the right ways, and it didn’t take long for Jesse to start gasping and whimpering as he mouthed at the base of Hanzo’s antlers. Lightning crackled close to the window, but Jesse was too far gone to be really startled. Hanzo had rucked his shirt up and was currently grasping his love handles with barely-restrained talons, since he apparently couldn’t resist the need to fondle Jesse’s hips even when it was somewhat dangerous to do so. His rutting sped up, more frantic along with the rumbling thunder, and Jesse locked his ankles behind Hanzo’s back, determined to hold Hanzo as close as he could. As a dragon, Hanzo was always particularly sensitive, but now he seemed sloppier than usual. Not that Jesse was surprised.

 

“I’ve got ya, Han,” he whispered. The dragon moaned high in his throat, an odd sound considering Hanzo’s gravelly voice, but it turned Jesse on all the more. If there was any one thing he loved, it was knowing just how much he affected Hanzo. “You gonna come for me? Fuck, Hanzo, you feel  _ wonderful.  _ Come for me, darlin’.”

 

Hanzo, for once, obeyed. He groaned in tandem with another roar of thunder, and Jesse—filthy as ever—tipped over the edge after him when he felt sticky wetness flooding the front of his pants. The storm continued to pound on the window as they came down together, Hanzo trembling in Jesse’s arms, panting into each other’s mouths.

 

“Feel any better?” Jesse finally murmured when Hanzo leaned back and gazed affectionately at Jesse’s wrecked face. “Did it work?”

 

“Hmm.” Knowing Hanzo, that wasa akin to a yes. “You would think that we would learn our lesson about… dragon come and bedsheets.”

 

Jesse barked a laugh, but Hanzo didn’t wince. “Yeah, you’d think.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know i couldn't stay away from the Dragon Smut for too long. i am a simple man with simple desires.
> 
> let me know what you liked, or didn't like! (gentle) constructive criticism welcome!!
> 
> also, i sWEAR im working on chapter 5 of LMCotT, i just keep getting SIDETRACKED by DICK.
> 
> come enable me at [genderfluidjessemccree](genderfluidjessemccree.tumblr.com)!


End file.
